


Wanted: Girlfriend

by inlovewiththesunset (deeperinmyhead)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperinmyhead/pseuds/inlovewiththesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is tired of all the blind dates set up by her aunts every week and LaFontaine has an idea on how Laura can escape from more of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gorgeous but Rude!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a Carmilla AU fic and I'm not sure if this has been written before. I just had to get this out of my mind. I planned on doing a one-shot, but I couldn't write a one-shot even if my coffee depends on it. orz So I have this multi-chapter instead. I don't think this will be a long story but I hope you enjoy!

Laura has been staring at the business card that LaFontaine gave her an hour ago. She’s been internally debating if she’s going to call the woman whose name is on the calling card or just forget about bringing a plus one to her dad’s birthday party in two days. Not going to her dad’s birthday is out of the question. She would never miss it for the world even though she has to endure a weekend of her extended relative’s probing about her love life or the lack-there-of and their habit of setting her up with blind dates. She appreciates the concern but going to these blind dates is a waste of time for her. It’s just not her thing. The only good thing that she got from the previous blind dates she went to was meeting Danny who is very nice and sweet. They didn’t work out, but they turned to be good friends.  
  
Her phone beeps notifying that she got a text message.  
  
LaFonBrain: Soooo… did you call her?  
**Tiny Gay L: No… I haven’t decided yet!**  
LaFonBrain: Geez, it’s not like you’re going on a date. It’s just business L!  
LaFonBrain: You won’t regret it! I bet my collection of rare mushroom species. :D Yes?  
**Tiny Gay L: Laaaaaaaf! And what would I even do with your… “mushrooms”**  
LaFonBrain: These are SPECIAL mushrooms, how dare you quote my mushrooms! Speciesist, much?  
**Tiny Gay L: Okay okay, I’m sorry! Your mushrooms. Happy? :P**  
LaFonBrain: Apology accepted. Now, call her or go on another blind date this weekend!

Laura groans just thinking about going to another blind date set up by her aunts.  
  
**Tiny Gay L: Ugh. You’re right. Fine, I’m calling her.**  
LaFonBrain: Yes!  
**Tiny Gay L: Wait. Why are you so eager I call her?** **LaFontaine, what do you get out of this?**  
LaFonBrain: Ha ha. Well, let’s just say it is for science. Also, I’m helping both my friends, win-win. :D  
**Tiny Gay L: What? Really? You’re friends with her?**  
LaFonBrain: Oh did I forget to tell you? We had a class together before, I think it was in a theology elective.  
LaFonBrain: ahem. Someone’s interested!  
**Tiny Gay L: Shut up! It’s just business! Hmmp!**  
LaFonBrain: If YOU say so!  
**Tiny Gay L: Good. And thank you~**  
LaFonBrain: Pssshh you’re my first volunteer on my next experiment >:D  
**Tiny Gay L: LAFONTAINE!!**

Laura shakes her head, but a smile is forming on her lips.  
  
_Okay, Laura, it’s just business._  
  
She takes a deep breath before dialling the number written in the card. She hears the other line ring.  
  
“Hello?” Laura hears a raspy but sexy voice of a woman on the other line.  
  
_Retreat Laura. This is a bad idea._  
  
“Uhm… Is this Carmilla?” Laura decides to stay on the line and not hang up.  
  
“Must I be?” the woman’s sarcastic response is starting to annoy Laura.  
  
“If I got the wrong number, just say it. You don’t need to be rude!” Laura blurts out unable to hide her annoyance. Laura is starting to doubt LaF about their friend. If this is who she’s going to deal with the whole two days maybe it’s better she hung up the phone now.  
  
She hears a chuckle coming from the woman.  
  
“Relax, cupcake. This is Carmilla how may I help you?” Laura cringed at the nickname and the sarcasm that never left the other line.  
  
Laura holds the phone away and looks at it in disbelief.  
  
_Is this woman for real? Maybe this is just LaF’s prank. How can someone who’s offering this kind of service have this attitude?_  
  
She puts the phone back again after letting out a soft sigh.  
  
_Patience Laura…_  
  
“This is Laura and I got your business card from… a friend,” she makes sure she sounds serious and business like.  
  
_I didn’t sound desperate, did I? This is embarrassing._  
  
“Why hello there, cutie. How about we talk business over coffee?” The nicknames are still coming, but Carmilla’s tone has changed from sarcastic playful to all-business.

“Right. Yes. Three P.M this afternoon, then? The event will be in two days so…” She hopes that Carmilla is free that afternoon. Not that she’s eager to meet the woman behind the sultry voice, but she only has two days to see if this plan is going to work out.  
  
“Sure thing, buttercup. I’ll meet you at the Silas Cafe downtown?”  
  
“Yeah okay, see you later. Bye!”  
  
“Bye, cupcake.” Carmilla is able to say goodbye before she ends the call.

* * *

Laura arrives at Sila’s Cafe five minutes before 3 o’clock in the afternoon. She’s feeling nervous meeting a total stranger, which feels similar to blind dates. _Ironic_. She needs to eat something sweet so she orders a chocolate chip cookie and hot cocoa before settling at a table near the entrance just in case she has to make a run for it. _Thank goodness they have cocoa!_  
  
Laura looks at the clock on her phone that displays ten minutes past three in the afternoon. She has a paper due in two weeks so she’s catching up some reading while waiting for not-so-punctual-Carmilla. Then she realizes that she never told the woman what she looks like. She immediately sends a text message describing her outfit: a gray tank top paired with a dark blue jeans.  
  
As soon as the barista comes over to her table to serve her order the cafe entrance opens but she was too busy ogling at the chocolate chip cookie to notice a brunette coming in. She just took the first bite on her cookie when a woman in black leather pants and jacket sits opposite her on the table. Laura pauses her attack on the cookie to stare in disbelief at the gorgeous punk chick in front of her.

"Hey," the punk girl flatly greets her.  
  
_Gorgeous but definitely rude!_  
  
“Excuse me? I have company…. and who are you?” She’s not hiding the irritation in her voice.  
  
The woman smirks before saying, “I’m your new girlfriend, cupcake.”  
  
She recognizes that sultry voice. _Holy Llama, this is Carmilla?_  
  
Laura’s jaw unconsciously drops after the woman’s revelation.  
  
“A fly will eventually land in your mouth if you keep that up,” Carmilla comments before sipping her coffee.  
  
Laura clears her throat feeling a little embarrassed. “I have a name, it’s Laura, not cupcake or cutie or whatever sweet things.” She tries to hide her embarrassment by sipping her cocoa and showing her disapproval about the nicknames.  
  
“I know,” Carmilla’s face looks amused and by what, she rather not know “so, where and when is the event exactly?” Carmilla’s tone shifts to business again which makes Laura wonder how this woman can easily switch personalities like that. Though it does makes sense with the nature of Carmilla service.  
  
“It’s gonna be at my hometown this Saturday and Sunday. The event, my dad’s birthday party, is on Saturday, but my dad wants me to stay over the weekend and my “girlfriend” which would be you probably should too to make it more convincing. My dad can be intense, but he’s really nice once he knows I’m in safe hands. He’s just over protective. The only child here. It’s not my dad that we have to convince though! I have very nosy aunts who like to set me up on blind dates, which is sweet but I’ve been in too many I think I’ve had enough. There’s just so many blind dates a girl could take, you know.” Laura sighs and just realizes that she has been rambling too much. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to ramble and tell you my life story!”

“That’s fine. At least I know I have to prepare myself from your extremely dangerous aunts.” Carmilla responds with a straight face. “Now… first of all, the second day will cost you extra. Second, I don’t mind meeting the parents as long as I don’t need to run for my life. And lastly, you don’t have to worry about convincing your sweet aunts.” Carmilla winks at Laura after that last statement.  
  
_Did she just wink at me? Winking should be illegal!_

Laura swallows her cocoa before giving Carmilla a small nervous smile.  
  
_Worst. Idea. Ever._


	2. Worst Crush Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday morning and the two ladies are traveling to Laura's hometown.  
> Laura's got a little crush. - LaF  
> Crush? What crush? - Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A before all the confusion and fluffy goodness!  
> Enjoy!

Laura’s alarm clock rings loudly causing her to let out a lazy groan. She stretches herself in her bed after killing the noisy thing off. Then proceeds to check her phone for messages and emails while still in bed. After two successive nights of research and lack of sleep, she’s really tempted to sleep in but LaFontaine’s message reminded her that it’s Saturday, her dad’s birthday. Laura has been very busy working on her paper that she forgot about the coming weekend.  
  
LaFonBrain: Good morning L! Perry told me to remind you about your date today! :DD  
**Tiny Gay L: Oh my goodness! It’s SATURDAY!  
** **Tiny Gay L: And we ARE NOT GOING ON A DATE! >:(**  
LaFonBrain: No. You’re still dreaming! ha ha yeah, whatever you say crushes on punk girls.  
LaFonBrain: Laura Dear, don’t forget to get breakfast before traveling to your dad’s. - P  
**Tiny Gay L: Thank you Perry <3 And I don’t know what you’re talking about LaFontaine.  
** LaFonBrain: Jaw-dropping in front of a girl, telling your friends about how she has a raspy sexy voice and thinking that she’s totally gorgeous (minus the rude)… crush, crush, crush, yeah?  
**Tiny Gay L: Oh my look at the time. I’m gonna be late. Bye!  
**  
She hasn’t heard from the brunette after their business meeting two days ago and she’s starting to worry if Carmilla is going to show up or not.  
  
_I should probably ask if she’s coming._  
  
**Angry Cupcake: Hi Carmilla, are you still coming?**  
Carmilla:  Gosh I am up THIS early on a Saturday morning just to be a no show.  
  
_Gee. Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed last night._  
  
**Angry Cupcake: Hello too mistress of grumpy mornings. I just wanted to confirm. I haven’t heard from you since our meeting.**  
Grumpy Cat: Of course I’m coming. I said yes, didn’t I?  
**Angry Cupcake: Okay, good. I’ll see you at the station.**  
  
“Grumpy cat…” _I can’t believe I have a cru- wait. NO, definitely not._  
  
Laura decides it’s time to get up and make her bed. It’s 7:20 AM and she has to meet Carmilla at the Silas Train Station at 9 AM. Thankfully she has packed her weekend stuff before she lost her mind to her paper.  
  
Laura just finished getting dressed and is about to go when she hears a knock in her door. She isn’t expecting any visitor today especially because she has to go out of town.  
  
“Coming!”  
  
_Who could this be?_  
  
She opens the door revealing LaFontaine and Perry at her doorstep. Her face looks puzzled as to why her friends are there.  
  
“I know you’re wondering why we are here,” Perry is the first to talk.  
  
“Perry insisted that we see you before you go,” LaFontaine adds and has this teasing smile plastered in their face. Laura definitely knows why her friend is smiling like that. She just responds with a glare and a don't-you-dare-say-it face.  
  
“I was worried you won’t have time to make a healthy breakfast so I made club sandwiches for you and Carmilla,” Perry then gives Laura a paper bag with the sandwiches.  
  
Laura’s eyes light up, ever so thankful for Perry being so thoughtful and caring as always. “You are the best, Per,” she gives the woman a light hug and LaFontaine a soft tap in their arm.  
  
“Now off you go Laura. You have a train to catch,” Perry reminds her.  
  
“Right. I really should. I’ll lock up quick.” Laura checks the house one more time.  
  
She looks at her watch and it’s already 8:30 AM. She checks the windows and making sure that everything is unplugged. Her dad always tells her to unplug electronics when she’s out of the house for more than a day to avoid fire. She double checks her bag to make sure she didn’t forget anything, especially her weekend bear spray. Also her dad’s safety 101. She’s sure that he will check when she gets to her dad’s and smiles at the thought of seeing her dad again.  
  
“Okay, I'm almost ready to go! I’ll walk you two to your apartment.” She says as she finishes locking up her front door.

* * *

Laura arrives at the train station a few minutes before 9AM. She’s looking for a place to hang while waiting for Carmilla when a woman in black combat boots, leather pants, and leather vest on a black v-neck shirt catches her attention. The woman is looking down, bangs covering most part of her face since the woman is bowed down reading a book. Laura can’t keep her eyes off of the brunette who’s resting her back against the wall. The body structure looks familiar to Laura.  
  
_Carmilla…?_  
  
She moves closer to have a closer look at the person’s face when the girl looks up. Nothing has made her ready for what is about to happen. Their eyes meet and it seems as if the way Carmilla raised her head moved in a slow motion. The brunette isn’t smiling, but her eyes seem to shine. As to why, Laura isn’t really sure, or she doesn’t want to assume anything.  
  
_Who can be this gorgeous just by looking up? Big deal, Laura. And her eyes, her eyes are shining, but you’re just delusional. Reminder don’t drop your jaw this time, please. Last time was really embarrassing. Also, leather really looks good on her._  
  
Carmilla clears her throat and that breaks Laura’s internal monologue.  
  
“Like what you see, sweetheart?” Carmilla’s lips form a smirk while maintaining eye contact with her. The brunette’s eyebrows raised up.  
  
“Y-ye—“ Laura’s thought is still somewhere between the eyes and the smirk. Her response is interrupted by the announcement that’s being broadcasted in the station. Their train is about to depart.  
  
“TRAIN!” She blurts out and unconsciously takes Carmilla’s hand guiding them towards the train. She doesn’t notice Carmilla looking at their entwined hands but eventually shrugs. Laura is too occupied looking for a good spot in the train to realize that they have been holding hands ever since they got in the train a few minutes ago. She finally finds a seat away from the crowd wanting to have a quiet place to read her journalism book while also assuming that Carmilla would want to read a book in peace.  
  
She looks at her companion who’s been silent during the whole seat hunt. She then remembers where her hands are and instantly parts hers from Carmilla’s in panic.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… errr… hold your hand captive.” she silently smacks herself internally. _Captive, seriously?_  
  
“Don’t worry, cupcake. It’s part of my job, remember?” Carmilla calmly responds. “It’s probably better to get used to each other before we arrive to your town. It wouldn’t be very convincing if you always get surprised every time you realize we’re holding hands.”  
  
Carmilla offers her hand and waits for Laura’s to resume holding hands.  
  
“I don’t bite,” the brunette isn’t pulling her hand away and still looking very confident like she’s been doing this for a long time.  
  
_She’s just doing her job. It’s just acting Laura. You can act too._  
  
“Yes, of course. It’s not like we like each other or anything,” she accepts Carmilla’s hand as they move to sit at the seat that she picked for them. There was no objection from Carmilla either so Laura decides to get her head back to land and away from the clouds. They both sit comfortably in silence and Carmilla is now reading the book… until Laura can’t hold it in anymore. She feels the need to clear the air between them, be in the same page.  
  
“I mean not that I don’t like you. Though you can be annoying sometimes but I don’t hate you. I like you but not the like-like, you know the girlfriend kind of like. If I hated you, I wouldn’t be riding this train with you. And I know you’re just doing your job.”  
  
“Cupcake…” she hears Carmilla’s book close right after calling her attention and that made her stop for a second, “don’t you ever stop talking?”  
  
Laura crunches her nose in annoyance, “Ughhhh. Whatever!”  
  
“That bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup,” Carmilla leans back to her seat and resumes reading while Laura takes out her book and starts reading too.  
  
She looks up at Carmilla again after 20 minutes. Laura finds the woman looking so emerged in her reading. Gone is the frown and boredom in Carmilla’s face, she can see focus and amusement as the woman reads. Carmilla is still a mystery to her but looking at the woman now, she can’t help but admire this side of grumpy cat.  
  
She recalls the sandwiches that Perry gave her earlier in the morning and shares those with Carmilla. The way Carmilla bites her sandwich makes Laura unable to take her eyes away from the brunettes lips. As soon as she notices Carmilla is about to look up she instantly looks down to her book and eagerly munch on her own sandwich. Add that she is also trying to hide the blush in her face or rather she’s hoping that Carmilla doesn’t notice.  
  
_Worst. Crush. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to stick with Laura's POV only.  
> Also, next chapter will probably be the longest or I might do it in two parts. We'll see. :)


	3. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's dad meets Carmilla - her very 'flirty' and annoying "girlfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more fluffy chapter! I didn't think it would get this long.  
> I guess the more fluff the better? ha ha  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Laura… Laura… you’re dreaming,” a deep raspy voice echo in Laura’s head. Upon gradually opening her eyes, a set of deep caramel eyes is looking at her. Carmilla’s face is just a few inches away from hers and in her disassociated half-awake state she leans close instead of pulling away. The raven-haired woman doesn’t seem to mind that and instead, asks, “Cupcake, are you okay?”.  
  
_Huh? Cupcake?_  
_Wait, why is Carmilla so close?_  
_Why does she have that soft expression in that gorgeous face of hers?_

 _  
_ “Why are you so beautiful…?” she blurts out a random compliment and that makes Carmilla genuinely smile, although she doesn’t catch that last part. _  
_  
_Despite her protesting, her dad insisted that he pick them up from the train station and grab lunch together. Her dad has been casual towards Carmilla during lunch, asking ‘normal’ questions like school and family. She finds out that her contracted “girlfriend” is currently studying Philosophy at their university and is working on her senior thesis. Carmilla also has a brother at the same university, other than that the woman didn’t go deeper into the family question. And since her dad is driving them back to his house, as a result, Carmilla and her ended up sitting together at the back seat while her dad interviewed her “girlfriend”. The effects of pulling a two-day all nighter on Laura’s body started showing in the middle of the commute that she was dozing off on Carmilla’s shoulders while they’re holding hands. The holding hands is for their couple act of course. Her “girlfriend” offered to let her rest her head on Carmilla’s chest so she can get more comfortable. She just nodded sleepily, forgetting about her dad’s current not-so-subtle interrogation on Carmilla. The last thing she remembers is apologizing to the girl, “I’m sorry, Carm… so tired.”  
  
_ “Ahem,” Laura hears her dad clear his throat. All of a sudden, Laura feels a spurt of energy and shifts from half-asleep to wide awake. Both Carmilla and her slowly moves back to rest their backs on the seat.  
  
_Right. Dad.  
  
_ “Laura…and Carmilla, didn’t mean to break your moment there but we’re here,” her dad calmly says while eyeing both girls. Her dad’s expression has shifted from questioning and guarded to more comfortable and relief. _I wonder what they talked about._ She missed half of their conversation because she fell asleep and her curious nature wants to ask Carmilla about it. _Wow. Dad is taking this better than expected._ Her dad must’ve noticed that she has been staring at Carmilla with a confused look in her face when she hears him speak again, “Earth to Laura? Helloooo”. The man playfully calls out to his daughter.  
  
Carmilla’s lips curve slightly along with a smug on her face. The woman is quite proud of the achievement - gaining her dad’s confidence. She can’t help but smile and be impressed by Carmilla’s acting skills. _Of course, just acting.  
  
_ “Yes,” she looks at Carmilla with a slight blush in her face and then to her dad, “and yes dad, just got back from another planet with The Doctor”, she responds playfully while moving out of the car. “Welcome to our humble abode!” Laura announces as soon as Carmilla gets out of the car, “technically it’s my dad’s place now but this will be our home for the weekend”.  
  
“Feel at home, kiddo,” her dad lightly pats Carmilla’s shoulder as he walks past them with their luggage, “I’ve got a few things to take care of before the party starts in a few hours!” _  
  
_ “Sure thing, Joe,” Carmilla responds to her dad before the woman naturally rests her arm around her shoulder.  
  
_Joe? What? Are they first name basis already?  
  
_ Laura raises her eyebrow at Carmilla with a questioning look. The taller woman just looks back at her amused. “What did you two talk about while I was asleep?” she couldn’t resist the urge to know what made her dad trust Carmilla so easily. When Danny met her dad, it didn’t go this easy. “You’re not a vampire who can hypnotize people, are you?” she adds, causing the raven-haired woman to laugh.  
  
“If I were a vampire, cupcake, shouldn’t you be worrying about yourself?” Carmilla leans closer and closer to her face, “I heard that there’s only one room available left,” then pausing to emphasize, “for us.” Laura feels a blush creeping on her face and a slight annoyance to the thought of them sharing a room together for two days. She still has this mixed feeling towards this woman who oozes with so much sex appeal but relentlessly annoys her, it’s crazy. But she’s not gonna let this woman get to her, attraction or not. _Oh, it's on.  
  
_ “Just so you know, I know Krav Maga,” she looks up directly to meet Carmilla’s teasing gaze, “I’m not going down without a fight” moving towards Carmilla’s face a few inches closer, attempting to playfully intimidate the woman. If either of them decides to move a few inches more they’d be kissing. However, that didn’t falter her guest, instead, it seems to urge the woman on. “Oh you’re going down, alright” Carmilla responds with a wink which elicits a pained groan from Laura. _Grrr. Carmilla 1. Laura 0._ “Whatever! You…You— flirty vampire! hmmph!” huffing softly in frustration, she decides that it’s the right time to turn around and go inside the house before the teasing gets out of hand. The cause of her frustration isn’t just about the game that they just started to play. She’s irritated because crushes shouldn’t feel this way, not this intense. Her crushes have never been this baffling and overwhelming.  
  
_Calm down, Laura. It’s just a crush. Right?_ at that moment, she is reminded of LaF and their “theory” on her crush. _Oh, wizards.  
  
_ She hears a chuckle coming from behind, Carmilla is following her and she’s pretty sure the woman has a huge grin in that pretty face. “Oh we’re just getting started, cutie,” Carmilla confidently states after catching up on her steps and now walking by her side. They’re both walking upstairs to their room while she purposely ignored the woman’s last comment. It’s one of the two rooms with a balcony that is shared with her dad’s room next to theirs. She knows her dad too well, he definitely made sure they stay close by especially sinceshe’s sharing a room together with her girlfriend.  
  
_At least he’s not freaking out about us being in one room though, that’s progress.  
  
_ Carmilla sees her unconsciously smiling at herself on the glass door which urges the woman to take the chance to flirt and lean close behind her, “Aww, I didn’t know you’re that happy to be sharing a room with me.”  
  
_Of course not! I mean I don’t hate the idea, okay, maybe a little bit BUT I like it too? Ugh.  
_  
“Pfft, you wish, Carmilla.” Laura responds quicker than she intended it to. “Come let’s check the balcony out, we can view the garden from up there!” she takes Carmilla’s hand and guides them towards the space on the other side of the glass door. Once they reach the balcony where they could now see the area being decorated and arranged, she releases Carmilla’s hand. Suprisingly for Laura, the woman holds her hand tighter instead of pulling away. Now that they’re alone, she’s feeling conscious about their hands. Not that she dislikes holding Carmilla’s hand, it’s actually the opposite. She’s liking how the woman’s hand feels against hers and how Carmilla’s hand feels cold at first but then slowly warms up. It feels comforting when their fingers settle between each others. And that’s what’s starting to scare her. She’s scared she might get used to this feeling. They have a contract and their relationship is pure business. Well, it’s supposed to be just business but Laura is starting to feel… different.  
  
_Maybe I should lessen the contact. That might help._  
  
She’s about to pull her hand away from Carmilla when she hears the door to their room open. Her aunt Jenny comes in and instinctively, instead of reducing contact between her and Carmilla, she pulls her hand away but then moves it to wrap around her girlfriend’s waist. It’s Carmilla’s turn to be surprised, but it barely registers on the taller woman’s face. Naturally, the woman responds by wrapping an arm around Laura’s shoulders and pulling her closer. Either that doesn’t seem to affect her aunt or their small affectionate gesture is deliberately ignored.  
  
“Oh look at you two, quite the gal pals,” her aunt greets Laura and Carmilla with enthusiasm. She can hear Carmilla trying to suppress a laughter. _Oh great. Gal pals._ Internally, she’s groaning but still doing her best to keep a straight face.  
  
“Hello aunt Jenny, meet my girlfriend Carmilla, Carm, aunt Jenny,” she introduces the two to each other. Carmilla politely nods and offers a handshake, “It’s nice to finally meet you ma’am”. Laura can see the shock in her aunt’s face. After a few seconds of awkward silence between the three, her aunt finally shakes Carmilla’s hand, “oh, hello Carmilla, it’s nice to meet you too, dear.”  
  
She can see that her aunt’s face doesn’t look completely convinced. Knowing her aunt, there’s going to be something else, her aunt Jenny doesn’t give up easily. “Well, that’s really unfortunate then. I invited Kirsch in hopes that you two can talk and hang out. He’s a nice boy and I know his dad,” her aunt implying another possible blind date. _  
  
That’s it. Laura Hollis, girl the hell up!  
  
_ “Aunt Jenny… if you’re setting me up with another blind date, I’m already dating Carmilla here,” she looks at the woman beside her who is now proudly and lovingly looking at her, “…I'm pretty lucky to have her.”  
  
While she’s sure that Carmilla and her have been eye sexing in front of her aunt, she can’t seem to turn her head away and break their intense eye contact. There’s something about Carmilla that’s drawing her closer and closer by the second. She can see the pride in the woman’s eyes and also a deep intensity in her stare. _Wow. She’s really proud of me._ That encourages Laura to be bold. And without thinking too much about her actions, she leans close and kisses Carmilla on the lips in which the taller woman eagerly responds to with a sweet and tender kiss.  
  
In between the kiss, Laura’s aunt slowly walks out of the room excusing herself, but the two have been lost into it, they barely notice Jenny informing the couple that she’ll just see them at the party later.  
  
Once they part from their chaste kiss Laura’s nerves spikes without delay. Her head is blabbering words too fast and too much. _Oh.My.God. Did that just happen? Did I just initiate our kiss? Holymonkeyballs. Laura, why did you do that? ohmygodohmygodohmygod. “_ I know I shouldn’t have kissed you and I’m so sorry…” and for a moment Laura thought she saw Carmilla’s eyes flash sadness just before the playful smirk that she’s seeing right now. But with her current state, she couldn’t trust her judgement. Her emotions are all over the place. “I’m not sorry that we kissed, it’s just that…”  
  
Carmilla breaks her rambling, “Cupcake… breathe. It’s fine. We’re supposed to kiss, you’re paying me to be your girlfriend after all. That’s part of the job.”  
  
_Okay. Ouch.  
_  
The woman continues, “and who wouldn’t like kissing a cutie like you?”, and just like that, Carmilla is back being the flirty “girlfriend” that she is.  
  
“Right. Yeah. Totally.” she flat-out responds. If she was able to read Carmilla’s expression earlier, now it’s the opposite, the woman’s expression is far from readable — a blank canvass but an abstract painting at the same time. They stand there in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for each other to say something. Laura can’t stand the uneasiness but she doesn’t want to say anything at the moment. She’s pretty sure that she’ll end up blurting out how much she’d like to kiss Carmilla again and she’s not ready to do that. Not yet.  
  
A loud call from the garden area breaks the ice, “Hey you love birds! It’s almost time to start the party!” Laura’s dad excitedly shouts from below. “Can you two please come down and bring the champagnes from the storage room?”  
  
_Thank you, Dad!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's dad has impeccable timing, for real.  
> Feel free to share your thoughts! :)


	4. What the Frilly Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a long chapter - so much fluff and maaaybe an _almost_ *wink*

The awkward situation they were both in a few minutes ago was broken by her dad though not for long. Once they got to the stockroom, neither of them said a single word.

The raven-haired woman just followed her and took two bottles as soon as she pointed to where the champagnes are. They have been passing each other in the narrow passageway of the stock room to take the champagnes by a pair. And each time they do, it’s either they accidentally walk by too close to each other that Laura can smell Carmilla’s skin or have short awkward pauses trying to wait for the other to get through first. When they end up getting too close, Laura can smell no hint of perfume at all yet she thinks the woman smells nice. Really nice. _Like the midnight autumn air._ Without even being aware, she subconsciously closes her eyes but then eventually snaps out of her short daydreaming once Carmilla walks past her and out to the garden.

  
**Tiny Gay L: Worst.Crush/Attraction.Ever T-T  
** \- text message sent to LaFonBrain -  
  
Laura slips her phone inside her front pocket after sending the text message to LaFontaine. Carmilla just went outside to take out the second to the last two bottles of champagne out of the 12 that they have to bring to her dad. She lets out a sigh, pausing for a few minutes recalling her interaction with the hot and gorgeous philosophy major, and then turns around after taking the final two bottles. But when she turns around, she bumps into Carmilla, followed by her dropping one bottle to the floor with a loud shatter. Luckily for both of them, they are wearing closed shoes and jeans or leather pants.  
  
“Oh no! Carm! I’m so sorry! Are you hurt? Anywhere?” she looks down to check if shards got to Carmilla’s legs, “I wasn’t looking. I should’ve been more careful, the room is narrow, but I didn’t expect you to get back so soon. I think I probably lose track of time or something. And then—”

Without a word, Carmilla puts an index finger over her lips, “Cupcake, I’m fine.” For a moment, Laura thought the woman is going to kiss her again with the way their faces are inches away once more. But Carmilla just smirks, as if, reading her mind, the woman leans into whisper close to her ear, their cheeks brush in a feather-like touch. But before Carmilla could totally tilt enough to close the personal space gap between them, Laura instantly reacts by crouching down to pick up the broken pieces of the glass on the floor.

She hears Carmilla continue speaking anyway, “If you didn’t stop talking, I would’ve kissed you.” Laura is feeling a little jumpy because of the tension building up between them. If they get to be physically close again, she might not be able to stop herself and then make it awkward for them both. Which is going to be a big problem if they have to put up a show at the garden later.  
  
_As if it’s not awkward enough when we’re alone._  
  
_No no no no this isn’t good. Laura, calm down. It’s nothing. Just. Purely physical attraction. Physical attraction is natural. Normal people get that. What’s wrong with a little attraction, right? Just play along. It’s only the first day. You got this._  
  
While her mind continues to ramble her fingers accidentally holds onto the broken edge of a shard causing a cut and a slight bleeding. _Ok, maybe slight is an understatement._ Her body reacts and she involuntarily lets out a pained whimper, “A-aaaaw” and in less than a second, Carmilla squats down with her.  
  
The woman inspects the cut and mumbles, “you’re cute but you have to be _more_ careful” the stress on the **more** is so obvious. That fires up Laura so she takes her hand away from the woman while scrunching her nose.  
  
The bleeding isn’t stopping. “I’m fine” she tries to control her voice to sound calm but fails at it.  
  
_Wait. Huh? She thinks I’m cute?_  
  
With her left hand, she searches her pockets to look for a tissue or a clean handkerchief to press on the bleeding wound. There isn’t any of those so she looks up to ask if Carmilla has some but to her shock, Carmilla takes her hand again and brings the wounded finger close to the woman’s face as if Carmilla is about to take it to her lips. Laura’s eyes widen and she’s about to panic, but before she does, the taller woman raises her hands up over their heads followed by tugging her arms to ask her to get up.  
  
_What the pebbles! I thought she’s going to… Whew._  
  
…  
  
_I would have believed she’s a vampire._  
  
“Come on Lau— creampuff, we have to get the first aid kit for that cut. Keep your hand raised.”

* * *

They had to go back at their room to tend to her wound without the prying eyes of her dad’s guests. Both of them are sitting on the edge of the bed, facing opposite each other, to get more comfortable while Carmilla applies first-aid on the wound.  
  
Laura stares at Carmilla who has been concentrating on patching up her cut. The look on Carmilla’s face has this tenderness that she’s only seen for the first time. That makes her grin. The bleeding has stopped and now the woman is adding the small strip of bandage around her finger to avoid infection.  
  
She is caught grinning when Carmilla looks up. “What’s with the goofy face?” the woman asks with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Of course, she couldn’t tell the dark brown-eyed girl with a gaze that can break any defenses about her current thoughts. _You look incredibly beautiful just now._ “Thanks. For patching me up,” letting her words sit for a few seconds before going on, “which you didn’t have to since I could do it myself. Just maybe… a while longer with just one hand. I’m good with my hands though!” _Good with my hands?! where did that… really? ugh_ “I totally mean like PG-13 hand skills, not the non-PG one. I didn’t mean that.”  
  
“You do really like to talk,” Carmilla remarks and now it’s the woman’s turn to grin expectantly. But she’s not gonna let the woman win this time, “… and really? PG-13? How incredibly dull.” the smirk still in the woman’s beautiful face.  
  
“I’ll talk as much as I want,” she proclaims with confidence and determination before rolling her eyes.  
  
“Oh cupcake, I know exactly how to shut you up,” the dark haired woman bend towards her closing the gap between them. Carmilla’s hand trails the outline of her face which made Laura a little nervous again, but she has decided that she’s not backing off. So she stands her ground and at the same time, letting Carmilla get closer and closer.  
  
_Girl the hell up.  
  
_ And by that, Laura leans in too. She finally decides to face her feelings or whatever it is that’s driving her crazy. The glimmer in the taller woman’s eyes adds to her resolve. Part of her mind expected that Carmilla would stop before things go even further, because that’s what the raven-haired girl usually does. The woman loves to tease. But oh boy, she’s wrong. Carmilla is as set on as she is, that’s obviously showing in how the woman is looking back at her.  
  
There’s no shock and no awkward pause before their lips touch. Only a silent _Yes_ shared between their intense eye-to-eye contact. This time, their kiss is more eager and passionate. The moment Carmilla’s lips touched hers sent a light shiver from her lips that’s spreading all over her body. A heat is forming from her neck up to her cheeks and casually, she raises her hand to massage the nape of Carmilla’s neck. At this point, she’s pretty sure that the woman is feeling it too, that tension. A soft moan escapes from Laura’s lips as soon as she feels Carmilla’s tongue trail the outline of her lips and by that, the woman takes the chance to slip a tongue in. Soon after, every inch of her body seems to feel everything at once — the hands massaging the small of her back and then pulling her closer, chest-to-chest, the intimate proximity of their bodies that’s already negative space as Carmilla leans closer and closer, the soft moan that the woman let’s out the moment she meets Carmilla’s tongue with hers. She can’t tell if it’s been seconds or minutes already, and she doesn’t really care. Right now all she want is to drown into this kiss and take Carmilla in, like the air she desperately needs.  
  
Her phone rings but she ignores it. It rings a few more times so she takes the phone out of her pocket earning a soft whine from Carmilla. She can’t help but smile between the kiss and without looking at her phone she slides her finger across the screen to drop the incoming call. As soon as Laura drops the phone to the bed, Carmilla pushes her down and pins her uninjured hand over their heads, the woman stares at her intently before moving lower to her. Carmilla starts planting light and soft kisses on the side of her neck causing her to giggle softly before it turns into soft sighs of pleasure. She gasps when Carmilla nibbles softly at the bridge of her neck and shoulders.  
  
And suddenly they hear someone clearing their throat from Laura’s phone on speakers, “Uhhh… guys… not to break your twisted courtship ritual but I could totally hear you two way over here. Very clearly, if I may add.”  
  
_Oh chickens._  
  
Laura blushes furiously and covers her face while Carmilla stretches out, pulling away from her with an amused smirk. But then a few seconds later she hears the taller woman sigh in frustration.  
  
“Perfect timing, LaF.” the woman responds with sarcasm that could cut through the other line if that was possible. She watches Carmilla sit up and run a hand through the dark locks of the woman’s hair before getting up.  
  
_Hot. Damn._  
  
“I’ll see you down stairs, cupcake, looks like your dad’s party is about to start,” Carmilla winks at her after saying that. The woman walks out of the room with confidence and grace.  
  
“Ugh! LaFontaine…” she bunch up her face, feeling too frustrated by her friend’s **_perfect_ ** interruption.  
  
“Hey, I’m not the one who sent a text message with ‘Worst.Crush Slash Attraction.Ever’ and a crying emoji. AND I’m not the one who slipped their fingers in the wrong direction, broadcasting a very graphic image to my LaFontastic brain. Which by the way, is gross.” they laugh at their last statement.  
  
She remembers all the vivid details of their kiss or make-out session rather, causing her to blush even more. If someone could see her right now, they’d think her head turned into a tomato or something.  
  
“Gee, thanks for the help. I’m totally not thinking about what just happened. I’m just really chill right here. Not nervous at all. Not even a slight panic.” _Oh my god. We kissed. Like we_ ** _really_** _kissed. A real kiss._  
  
“Come on now L, I knew you’re tiny, gay, and oblivious but I didn’t expect you’re this bad.” she hears her friend laugh at her misery on the other line.  
  
“Wait. What? Oblivious? Bad? How? What do you mean?” she’s confused and now very curious. “LaF, what are you not telling me?”  
  
"Well about that... I called because--" they get cut off by someone shouting in the background. “LAFONTAINE!! Why is the kitchen on fire AGAIN?!” Laura hears Perry on the background. “Oh shit, L. I have to go! BYE!!” the call drops as soon as they say good-bye.  
  
She immediately sits up, “What the frilly hell is going on?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to stick with strictly Fluff in this story or add a bit of smut for the next chapter (end). I'm bad at writing smut so... no promises!
> 
> P.S  
> That KISS, THAT SMOTHERING HOT KISS!! AHHHHHHHHH  
> You guys know what I'm talking about *cough*premier*cough*. I'm blaming that kiss for making me want to write smut for this story...


	5. Gal Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party will not be complete without a dance ;D  
> And Carmilla finally talks to Laura.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, [Carmilla's tweet](https://twitter.com/HeyCarmilla/status/609920771821993985) got me all sappy so this chapter is gross. :P

The live band that her dad invited started to play. They’re currently playing “Love Me Till The Sun Shines” by The Kinks, one of her dad’s favorites.  
  
…  
  
_"Take my money, I don't mind_  
_You can be such a helpless kind[?]_  
_You just have to love me till the sun shines"_

…  
  
_How fitting…_  
  
And like some kind of a psychic timing, Laura receives a text message from Carmilla.  
  
Grumpy Cat: Hey kisses, any plans on coming down here? I’m really enjoying the company of this Kirsch dude.  
_She’s calling me ‘kisses’. Why is she calling me kisses? Is it kisses the Hershey’s one or is it… oh gosh._ She can’t stop blushing.  
**Yummy Cupcake: It’s only been 30 minutes, grumpy cat. And sure, I’ll save you, my lady. ;)**  
Grumpy Cat: Oh how chivalrous, my cupcake in shining armor. Now make haste and slay this troll.  
  
Laura swallows the sudden lump in her throat. The thought of Carmilla saying “My Cupcake” is giving her fluttery butterflies inside her stomach. She licks her lips as if recalling the kiss they shared a while ago.  
  
_Did that really happen? Did we really kiss? No, it’s more than that. Did we really make out? In this bed, right here._ She looks back at the bed, the sheet is a little messed up.  _Okay. Wow._  
  
She is still processing the kiss and the thing that her friend was supposed to say before they had to go do some damage control. There’s something that she’s missing from all of this, she can feel it. Laura looks at her phone and thinks about calling LaFontaine.  
  
“They’re probably very busy right now. If not putting the fire out and fixing the damages, they could be overloaded with being sat down by Perry and receiving a long talk about safety and experiments at home,” she gets out of bed and checks herself in the mirror. She’s got a light bruise on her neck that’s visible if someone would really focus on looking there. Her lips curve into a pleased smile.  _Yep. It did actually happen._ After debating between covering it up with concealer or just leaving it as is, she decides to just let it be.

* * *

When she arrives at the garden she quickly finds Carmilla sharing a table with her aunt and a guy who is to her guess would be Kirsch based on Carmilla’s bored expression. Carmilla turns her head towards her direction so she discretely waves at the woman as she walks closer to the table. Upon arriving there, her aunt introduces Kirsch and she responds with a casual smile and a handshake.  
  
“Hey, little hottie, what happened to your neck?” Kirsch asks in a very oblivious tone. And without delay, her eyes meet Carmilla’s. Like the little devil that the woman is, Carmilla smirks right after teasing her with a discrete lip lick and bite. But before she could respond to the question, her father approaches them and drapes his arm around Laura’s shoulder.  
  
“Here’s my favorite daughter!” He says proudly and happily.  
  
“Dad, I’m your only daughter!” Laura responds with a playful elbow. “Happy Birthday to my favorite dad in the whole world! No. Whole Universe!” That is soon followed with a strong and heartfelt hug to her dad.  
  
“Thank you for coming, honey,” her dad leans to kiss the top of her head, “you specially made this birthday a ‘happy’ one.”  
  
“Dad the older you get the more sappy you become,” she teases her dad, feeling glad that she sees her dad smile and really happy in this special day. Her father responds with a fake-hurt look and proceeds to laugh at his daughter’s comment.  
  
The people in the garden are now gathering to the center when the band started playing the intro of the song "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal  
  
And before Kirsch could even attempt to ask her for this dance, Carmilla is quick to come up beside her glaring at the guy and putting up an index finger while shaking it along with a sharp ‘tsk tsk tsk’ by the woman.  
  
“ _There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._  
_You became the light on the dark side of me.  
__Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.”_

“May I steal your daughter for a few minutes, Joe?” Carmilla asks her dad politely, looking back at the dance floor and back to her dad, with a knowing smile her dad responds with a nod. The woman turns to her and then extends a hand, “May I have this dance, Laura?”

 _Did she just say my name for the first time?_ She can't help but to smile silly.  
  
Before accepting Carmilla's hand, she turns around facing her dad and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. And soon after that, Laura rests her hand over Carmilla’s. The older woman guides them to the middle of the dance floor which is essentially the center of the garden.  
  
“ _But did you know,  
__That when it snows,”_

Carmilla’s hands rest at the side of her waist after guiding her hands to rest on the woman’s shoulders. She moves her hands closer to the woman’s neck while Carmilla pulls her closer causing their bodies to press intimately together.

 _“My eyes become large and_  
_The light that you shine can be seen._  
_Baby,  
_ _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.”_

They both stay silent and enjoying the intimacy from this slow dance. Her eyes never leaving Carmilla’s and bathing under the woman’s gentle gaze.  
  
“ _Ooh, The more I get of you,_  
_The stranger it feels, yeah._  
_And now that your rose is in bloom._  
_A light hits the gloom on the gray._  
_There is so much a man can tell you,  
__So much he can say.”_

Carmilla is smiling at her. Not the smirk that the woman usually shows. It’s a gentle and honest smile that reaches up to Carmilla’s eyes. That provokes a warm feeling in Laura’s chest. Just as though, the irate feelings she harbored since the day she met the woman starts to dissolve. Those feelings are now being replaced with adoration.  
  
_“You remain,_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_  
_To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know,_  
_That when it snows,  
_ _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.”_

Laura closes her eyes and slowly inches her forehead to rest against Carmilla’s. The taller woman responds with the same motion. When their foreheads touch, Carmilla closes her eyes too. They don’t notice that the crowd around them have been enchanted at the couple dancing intimately like they’re the only ones in the garden, in their own tiny bubble.  
  
“.. _Now that your rose is in bloom,  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray.”_

Laura hears a building up of slow clapping from the guests. Carmilla pulls away first to look around before she does the same. She can see her dad smiling happily and maybe teary-eyed, she’s not sure about that last bit. A blush runs up from her neck to her face, she’s turning flustered now after realizing that almost everyone has been watching them dance.  
  
“Hey cupcake, want to get out of here?” She hears Carmilla whisper to her ear and she could only nod in response, still feeling a little embarrassed at their current predicament.

* * *

"Carmilla, what are you thinking?" She asks the woman whose been looking up the sky for a while now.

”It’s comforting, to think how small we are in comparison; all the lives we’ve lived… People we’ve been… Nothing to that light.”

Laura scoots over and sits beside Carmilla. They end up sitting under a tree on top of a small hill behind her dad’s house.

“Tell me more about the stars?” she asks Carmilla which makes the woman smile at her.

There’s a short pause before Carmilla continues, “See that group with 7 stars that form a distinctive hourglass-shaped asterism, or pattern, in the night sky? That’s Orion…”

The raven-haired woman continues to talk about all the other stars and constellations, but Laura’s attention slowly drifts to the details of Carmilla’s face. How those eyes twinkle while talking passionately about the thousand lights in the sky. How the woman’s jawline moves and forms into perfect structures. How those enticing lips draws her closer and closer, wanting to feel those against hers, once again.  
  
“Cupcake, are you still here?” The woman asks with a hint of playfulness, probably sensing her lack of attention about the topic.  
  
“No. I’m in the stars,” she responds in a low voice, almost a whisper, “… so beautiful, I could just look at them all night,” without breaking her stare on Carmilla.  
  
“The stars have been around for a while, looking at you from a distance,” Carmilla’s expression changes from playful to soft and vulnerable, “I think they’re happy up there, you finally noticed.”  
  
Laura notices Carmilla’s riddled words, “Carm… what’s going on?” She reaches for the woman’s hand and rests hers over.  
  
Carmilla looks away, facing the night sky again, “Would you hate me if I say I don’t really have a ‘pretend girlfriend’ business?” The woman pauses for a few seconds and Laura stays silent, slowly processing the new information. Carmilla then faces her directly, looking down at their connected hands then back to her, “LaF knew about my crush and interest on this quirky little nerd that I always see in the library since a month ago who would always secretly eat chocolate chip cookies when she thought that there wasn’t anyone looking. She would dart killing glares at the Zetas when they start to get too loud in there. One time, this tiny nerd shut down my brother and his 'bro' minions, it was amusing to watch.”  
  
Once she hears the words, ‘library’, ‘eating chocolate chip cookies’, 'zetas', her head tilts, feeling the familiarity of the scene Carmilla just described. She gasps and her free hand instantly covers her mouth.  
  
_That sounds just like me when I was cramming for my lit exam. Or when I had to write the proposal for my paper. Or when LaF and I were giving each other draft reviews. She was there? Wait, is it me?_  
  
“Yes, she was none other than you, cupcake,” Carmilla bites her lips nervously, “and LaF had this idea on how I could help you with your ‘blind date problems’, so I volunteered.”  
  
Laura can’t believe what she’s hearing right now, “So when you were flirting with me, it wasn’t… it wasn’t just acting?” Now it’s her turn to bite her lips, “You were really…?” She points her fingers towards Carmilla and then to her back and forth.  
  
“Yeah. And this is kind of embarrassing, cupcake,” the woman looks down, slightly avoiding her eyes.  
  
“I’m happy,” Carmilla’s head shoots up right away as she says that, “because I thought this was all business for you,” the woman tucks her hair behind her ear, “and then something changed, then I was scared because I knew this will end tomorrow. I don’t want this - what we have, to end tomorrow or ever…”  
  
“I think I’d like that very much, Laura.” Carmilla leans for a kiss and she meets the woman’s lips with eagerness and anticipation. She hears herself whimper softly the moment Carmilla’s lips touch hers. Ever since the kiss they shared in their room, she had been wanting to kiss the woman again. There’s so much need in this kiss. The way Carmilla caress her back while pulling her close tells her that the woman wants more, more of her, just as much as she wants Carmilla, all to herself. The heat in her body spikes up as soon as she feels Carmilla biting on her lower lip. It tipped the burning passion that she has been trying to suppress.  
  
And in a swift motion, she switches their position. She pushes herself against Carmilla, bringing herself on top of the surprised woman. Their bodies are now pressing together. All of sudden she’s hating the existence of clothes. Looking intently at the gorgeous woman under her, she slips a hand under Carmilla’s shirt, earning her a soft gasp from raven-haired beauty. Her other hand entwines with Carmilla’s over their heads, the grass rustling as their hand touches the ground, while she ravishes on the woman’s jawline and neck with kisses — just like how they were earlier in their room, except that it’s the opposite. Feeling pleased with the thought of the role reversal and the darker shade of Carmilla’s eyes she just saw earlier, she traces her fingers up and down the woman’s warm skin. Carmilla's skin feels like she's burning in her every touch, and she wants to burn with this woman together. That seems to heighten Carmilla’s senses because the woman moans from her touch.  
  
“You feel so good, Carm…” she mumbles between the kisses and light bites that she's giving on Carmilla's soft and warm skin, “really good.”  
  
Carmilla’s free hand reaches over her hands under the woman’s shirt, guiding her hand up towards Carmilla's chest, and when her hand is close to where Carmilla wanted it to be, the woman pulls a hand away to slide under her shirt from behind. While Carmilla’s hands start caressing her back up and down, she gets her hand busy by lightly groping the woman’s breast through her bra. Her thumb caressing a nipple that’s getting harder against the silky fabric.  
  
“Laura…” feeling the woman's chest rise up she hears Carmilla calls out her name between soft moans and that urges her even more. Carmilla's thigh raises up while the woman was calling out her name, she could feel the woman's thighs pressing against the area between her legs.  
  
"Fuck," she couldn't hold off the need to curse, "Carm..." her hips instinctively grinds against Carmilla's thigh.  
  
They totally forgot that they’re on top of a hill making out and getting too frisky in the open, until…  
  
“LAAAUUURAA? CAAARMILLAAA? WHERE ARE YOU?” A loud and worried papa Hollis is walking up the hill. Both their eyes shot open, freezing for a moment before they both start giggling and laughing. Laura bites her lip one more time before kissing Carmilla lightly.  
  
“What do you think of putting our room in good use tonight?” The hint of playfulness in her voice is too obvious for Carmilla not to notice.  
  
“I like this part of you, cupcake,” the woman snickers, hand still leaving feather-like touches on her skin, causing her core to throb even more.  
  
“Oh you have no idea,” she whispers on Carmilla’s ear seductively right before lightly nibbling the woman’s ear, drawing a needy whimper from the woman underneath her.  
  
She hears her girlfriend purr and lets out a whiny growl, “You’re killing me, Hollis.”  
  
_Yep. Gal Pals._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's just a slight smut or can I even call it that. lol  
> I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you were enjoying this as much as I did.  
> Thumbs up to everyone who got good guesses about Carmilla's intentions and LaF's involvement.  
> Thank you for the nice and amusing comments. Also for the kudos, I <3 you too! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a BETA so there might be errors somewhere. And I don't use English as my first language so my vocabulary isn't that broad. Comments and critiques are always welcome!  
> Thank you for reading! I will update the character tags as they come up!
> 
> If you have questions or anything that you want to talk about the story you can reach me on tumblr: natashasjawlinetho  
> P.S  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, especially the comments and reviews.  
> If you enjoyed this story please feel free to let me know or any other writers in general. It actually inspires us and also helps boost our confidence to write more and share the stories with you. It actually makes a big difference when we get a feedback. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Dance With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198950) by [fadetoblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetoblue/pseuds/fadetoblue)




End file.
